<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow White [Multi] by HARDCOREPROCESS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272716">Snow White [Multi]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS'>HARDCOREPROCESS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Princesses, Snow White - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Mouth Partialism, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Rough Sex, partialism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>USER REQUEST:</b> Dicksney snow white i am here for. Gimme your thots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huntsman/Snow White (Disney), Snow White/Seven Dwarfs (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow White [Multi]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven men to do the chores, tidy the house, eat that pussy.</p><p>Say what you want to say about the schematics of a home made for stout mythical men, but a little roof adjusting for the sake of a pretty princess that gleefully helps with mundane tasks whenever her delicate sensibilities allow? Not an issue.</p><p>But being so sheltered comes with its own problems, and that eagerness extends to just about everything the poor girl missed out on, under the watchful eye of a dastardly mother. She takes to polishing poles easily, an oral fixation (that would later prove near-deadly) combined with being impishly happy at the welcome groan her seven new housemates make when she swallows one load after another.</p><p>They've been operating just fine prior to her arrival, handling things amongst themselves and divvying up chores or pleasure, but Snow's brought a breath of fresh air to it all. It's nice to come home to a clean house and not have to mind sweeping or bedsheet washing.</p><p>Just a clean home, polished windows, and their princess sprawled across three beds pushed together, dragging her fingertips over her slick cunt with bright rosy cheeks.</p><p>In other news, Snow White absolutely takes would-be-murderer / Hunter dick in the forest and he ruts her against a tree until she's begging him to take her home to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the Tumblr mirror here: <a href="https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626740572338700288/dicksney-snow-white-i-am-here-for-gimme-your"><b>ORIGINAL</b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>